Amor al Arte
by Centoloman
Summary: Un pequeño tributo a una de las mejores series actuales de la pequeña pantalla.


Arte.

Si me preguntaran alguna vez a qué me dedico diría eso. Arte. A eso me dedico. No soy más que un artista… aunque no exactamente un creador, como suelen ser todos los de mi clase. Más bien… soy un… No sabría definirme. Pero tampoco es que me importe. Las definiciones no son más que métodos para encasillar a las personas.

Y no me apetece nada que me encasillen. Nadie lo querría, ¿verdad?

Y como todos los artistas no siempre soy muy bien comprendido. Hay una serie de personas que no están muy de acuerdo con mi forma de entender el arte pero… ¿qué sabrán ellos? Mi arte no está hecho para ser contemplado más que por ojos expertos, gente como yo, que sabemos lo que supone crear obras maestras como las mías.

Llevo mucho tiempo en esto y la experiencia me ha hecho perfeccionar mi técnica hasta límites que yo mismo no sospechaba en mis años mozos, cuando comenzaba en esto. De todas formas, como todos los artistas, de vez en cuando me permito ciertas licencias. Así, de paso, voy recuperando una frescura. No es por nada, pero hacer siempre lo mismo, de la misma forma, con el mismo procedimiento es un poco… aburrido.

Pero el camino que he elegido es también un camino duro y difícil de recorrer. Las personas que compartimos esta afición mía no es que seamos precisamente gente muy gregaria. No solemos hacer convenciones, "exposiciones conjuntas". Somos solitarios, "gente rara", incluso, encerrados en nuestra propia incomprensión, en nuestra individualidad. No tenemos al otro, al compañero…

Es una vida subterránea, escondida, solitaria, que no siempre tiene su recompensa. No seremos aclamados como los grandes adalides de la cultura por nuestros contemporáneos ni nuestras obras se colgarán en el Louvre, el Guggenheim o el MoMA. La gente no compraría nunca reproducciones de nuestras obras para adornar su salita de estar. Habría que decir que gracias a Dios… sería demasiado caótico si así fuera. Y si hay algo que me molesta… eso es el caos.

Pero bueno, no se crean que todo es así de gris y de ordinario. Puede que a nivel social, en la filosofía de la gente común no merezca la pena. La verdad es que no estamos en este "negocio" por el sueldo o por el reconocimiento social. No estoy aquí porque merezca la pena. La verdad es que habría otras muchas actividades más "gratificantes" a nivel humano que podríamos realizar…

Soy un artista… así que trabajo, nunca mejor dicho, por amor al arte. Pero como decía no es todo oscuro y desagradecido. Puede que a nivel humano no seamos unos héroes, que no recibamos nuestra recompensa pero… ¿y a nivel espiritual? La sensación de la caza, la adrenalina de la huida… No hay nada como eso. Saber que en cualquier momento pueden descubrirte. El morbo del anonimato… No hay nada que se le pueda comparar.

Otra forma de la que me gusta verme es como "ejecutor de la justicia divina". Decirlo así parece presuntuoso… y quizás sí lo sea. Lo que es cierto es que hay que reconocer que muchas veces la justicia de los hombres no… satisface nuestras expectativas. Ahí es donde entro yo y trato de equilibrar la balanza. Es un concepto sencillo.

Creo que todavía no les he contado a qué me dedico. Me pregunto si alguno de ustedes lo habrá adivinado ya o si prefieren que siga dando pistas. Soy un cazador. No cazo ciervos, ni conejos, ni jabalíes, ni perdices ni otro animal que puedan imaginarse. No. Cazo personas o, más bien, seres humanos que han perdido el derecho a ser llamados así.

Sí. Comprendo que dicho así de sopetón puede sonar fuerte. Yo también lo pensaría si estuviera en su lugar… pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Alguien tiene que sacar la basura y eso es a lo que yo me dedico. Luego hay otras cuestiones que… que ustedes no comprenderían así que les ahorraré el tiempo de leerlo y el espanto de conocerlo.

Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán por qué soy así. Muchas veces yo también me hago las mismas preguntas pero… ¿solucionaría algo si supieran la respuesta? No, ¿verdad? Pues ya está, dejemos el pasado donde tiene que estar y no removamos la mierda. A ustedes no les gustaría tampoco que lo hicieran con sus trapos sucios. ¿A que no?

No crean que a lo largo de mi vida profesional no me he planteado dejarlo o buscarme algo más "civilizado". Bueno, lo cierto es que ya tengo un trabajo como todos los normales. Comprendan que ser un asesino en serie no paga las facturas. Pero eso es otro tema. Otro día, si quieren… quedamos y hablamos.

Y reconozco también que a veces me gustaría gritarlo. "¡Eh! ¡Soy yo! ¡Yo soy el que está limpiando sus calles!" Deberían estarme agradecidos... pero algo me dice que esa no sería la reacción mayoritaria, ni mucho menos. Así que sigo con mi careta puesta. Es mejor así.

Y así soy yo. Monstruo por dentro y encantador por fuera. Si me vieran por la calle (y seguro que muchos de ustedes me habrán visto), nunca descubrirían el horror que se oculta debajo de la máscara. Mejor así, se lo aseguro.

Si me preguntaran por mi motivación principal, volvería al principio de todo lo que les acabo de decir. El arte, el amor al arte… a mi arte.

Y ahora, si me disculpan, me traigo algo entre manos y apuesto a que no querrán estar presentes mientras trabajo. Pórtense bien, no querrán que nos volvamos a ver… No al menos en estas circunstancias, ¿verdad?


End file.
